


When You Come Undone

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Half-Dressed Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels naked and over dressed at the same time. If her hands weren’t buried in Scott’s thick hair, Allison would push Isaac’s hands out of the way and yank her shirt off in a lust-desperate haze. But as it is, her hands are busy holding onto Scott’s hair for dear life, fearing that if she lets go, her jelly weak legs are going to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this fanart because WOW THAT IS MY JAAAAAAAM](http://missmeeya.tumblr.com/post/59802615290/yellowis4happy-i-give-up-you-guys-get-this)

She feels naked and over dressed at the same time. If her hands weren’t buried in Scott’s thick hair, Allison would push Isaac’s hands out of the way and yank her shirt off in a lust-desperate haze. But as it is, her hands are busy holding onto Scott’s hair for dear life, fearing that if she lets go, her jelly weak legs are going to give.   
  


But there’s two sets of hands holding her in place, holding her up. Scott’s hands are curled around her hips, sweet but firm. Isaac’s hands are thinner, bonier as they hold onto her waist, using her to keep himself steady as he rocks slowly into her.  
  


Scott’s nose brushes against her clit, hard and deliberate. It sends shock waves zinging through her, so hot that they're  _cold_. Her body has gone past the point of pleasure and is banging on heaven’s doors. Between the sweet slide of Isaac’s cock pushing into her and Scott’s mouth, lips, tongue tasting her,  _them_  with eager, sloppy licks, Allison is ready to  _die_.  
  


Her mouth falls open, a loud,  _wanton_  cry going even higher when Scott’s tongue laps around the point where Isaac is balls deep in her. She stares blindly up at the ceiling and thinks that this is it. This is how she’s going to go. Feeling over heated, sweating like hell and wishing that Isaac would get his stupid hands under her shirt and bra already and touch her fucking nipples  _Christ,_ what was he waiting for anyways?  
  


“Isaac!” Allison whines, thrusting her hips back into Isaac’s before she tries to spread her legs in a wordless encouragement for Scott to  _really_ go for it. She’s only allowed so much give before Scott’s hands stop her. At least they’d dragged her jeans all the way off this time.   
  


Standing in the middle of her room in the dark, between her two boys, Allison turns her face back into Isaac’s neck and pants. “T-take my shirt off. Touch me more.” She loves and hates how Isaac has more patience than her in the bedroom. It seems that between them, she’s always the first to break, then Scott and Isaac last.  
  


Isaac’s hands slide teasingly under her shirt, rucking her shirt up, up, up as clever fingers slip under her bra and find pebbled nipples. The first squeeze and twist causes the wetness between her legs to increase, making Scott let out a happy, approving groan. He does  _something_ that makes Allison squeak and then moan long and dirty.  
  


She can feel Isaac grinning into her hair, she can just  _tell_ that he is. Her orgasm races around the bend, coming at the finish line with all the speed of a bullet train and it’s going to be  _brutal_. Allison strains to hold onto her control and her thoughts but it’s like trying to catch smoke. She fails, gives up and lets go.  
  


It feels like she’s breaking. Her body trembles and shakes so hard that she’s scared that something  _did_ actually break in her. The boys milk her orgasm out for all it’s worth, Isaac’s mouth pressing kisses to her neck before it connects to her lips to swallow the near pained whimpering coming out of her.   
  


Another noise is pushed out of her lungs when Isaac  _slams_ into her, buries his face against the back of her neck and moans. There’s an answering groan from between her legs that makes her grin stupidly at at the shadows dancing on her ceiling. She wonders if Scott’s jerked himself off or if he’d come in his pants again.  
  


Would it be mean of her to hope that it’s the second? Because she kind of really wants a repeat of what they’d done the last time Scott had done that. Her mouth already begins to water at the thought of peeling the teenager’s jeans and underwear off and licking him clean with Isaac’s help.   
  


The hands on her body relax slowly, going from deathly tight to lazy-gentle, making her want to purr in delight. As soon as she gets her breathing in control, Allison thinks as she leans back into Isaac’s chest, she’s going to suggest her idea. Or just push Scott back into her bed and yank his jeans off. Whatever really.


End file.
